marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf by Night Vol 1 32
(series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Len Wein | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Al Milgrom | Quotation = Go on, Topaz, say it—because I've got the Moon-Cooties and you don't want to be around when I sprout fangs again. | Speaker = Jack Russell | StoryTitle1 = "The Stalker Called Moon Knight!" | Synopsis1 = Second Night In the middle of a seedy alley, the Werewolf battles a mysterious costumed figure known as Moon Knight. Armed with silver weapons, the Moon Knight attacks the werewolf as a crowd begins to draw. He slings three crescent-shaped throwing darts into the werewolf's chest, and punches him with a solid silver cestus. The werewolf howls in pain, and a portion of his mind reflects upon recent events. First Night On the evening prior, Jack transformed into the werewolf during a skiing trip in Northern California where he brutally mauled his friend Buck Cowan. He retreated into the snowy forests and found shelter beneath some fallen timbers. Buck's body was recovered and taken to Westwood Hospital where surgeons labored to save his life. When Jack awakened, he had no idea where he was, nor what he had done to Buck. He hitchhiked back home where his stepfather told him of Buck's condition. Jack sped to the hospital where he met with Lissa and Topaz. They told him that Buck was in critical condition and had slipped into a coma. When Jack returned home, he found the Moon Knight standing in his living room. The Moon Knight knew that Jack was a werewolf and revealed that the Committee paid him $10,000 to bring him in alive. Phillip Russell grabbed Moon Knight and restrained him long enough for Jack to get out of the house. Third Night Back in the present, Moon Knight continues to batter the werewolf with several well-placed Savate kicks from his silver-lined boots. While the Moon Knight continues fighting the werewolf, his partner, Frenchie, goes to Westwood Hospital and abducts Lissa and Topaz. Moon Knight finally renders the werewolf unconscious and begins dragging him towards his helicopter. Meanwhile, Victor Northrup takes an airplane to Haiti on the trail of former werewolf Raymond Coker. Coker is in the midst of conversation with an aging Voodooine named Jeesala of the Thousand Years. Jeesala tells Coker that he is still cursed by the mark of the Man-Beast. | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Howie Perlin | Colourist1_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer1_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** Eddie Locations: * ** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Jack Russell appeared last in ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #5. * Lissa Russell appeared last in ''Werewolf by Night'' #30. * This issue introduces the character of Moon Knight. He would become a recurring foil to Jack Russell's character, and eventually star in the first of several ongoing series in 1980. * Phil Rachelson is credited as Phil Rache in this issue. * Moon Knight's real name is revealed as Mark Spector in this issue. In subsequent appearances, Spector spells his first name Mar'c'. | Trivia = * Although originally based out of Los Angeles, Moon Knight will spend the majority of his crime-fighting career operating out of New York City. | Recommended = * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 * Giant-Size Werewolf #1-4 * Marvel Spotlight #2-4, 28-29 * Moon Knight Vol 1 * Moon Knight Vol 2 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight Vol 1 * Moon Knight Vol 3 * Moon Knight Vol 4 * Moon Knight Vol 5 | Links = * Werewolf by Night series article at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night series index at the Grand Comics Database * Werewolf by Night series review at Photon Torpedoes * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf by Night article at the Marvel Appendix * Moon Knight article at Wikipedia * Moon Knight article at Marvel Universe * Moon Knight article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia }} ru:Werewolf by Night Vol 1 32